Filter screen assemblies, such as utilized for covering an intake opening associated with an air handling unit, are known. Such screens are usually either affixed to the surrounding fascia extending around a perimeter of the intake opening, suspended from a curtain rod extending over the opening, or secured in some other fashion. Examples drawn from the prior art include such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,028, U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,116, U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,577, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,722, all to Simmons.
Wade, U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,622 recites both a method and a related track mounting and alignment kit for installing a rigid covering to a perimeter extending face surrounding a window opening so that a gap exists between the edges of the covering and the associated mounting tracks. Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the kit and assembly may utilize mounting tracks mounted to opposite sides (two only) of an opening, the mounting tracks being mounted along the top or bottom or along the lateral sides of the opening (window) utilizing any suitable fastener. The covering in Wade can be secure to the track utilizing a wing nut or other key type fastener.
Additional references include the magnet support and retainer for interior storm windows set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,180, to Gerritsen, and which includes a magnet support and retainer for post-construction installed interior storm windows formed as a unitary plastic extrusion having a U-shaped pane-receiving portion, a rigid magnet mounting portion and a connecting portion, preferably flexible, formed therebetween. The magnet mounting portion includes an elongate rigid planar strip having a pair of depending edge flanges defining a cavity for tightly receiving a strip magnet of generally rectangular cross-section and an intermediate depending flange including barb portions adapted to be received tightly within a facing groove formed in the magnet. The opposite magnet face is engaged upon a ferromagnetic strip or sash surface for installation of the storm window. Resilience is afforded sufficient to compensate for irregularities in the pane or in the cooperating ferromagnetic surface when the storm window is installed and the magnet is force fitted in the cavity enabling easy assembly.
Dotson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,011 teaches a window screen apparatus in which a window screen frame includes at least one corner key which has, as an integral component, a stop that prevents the screen frame from penetrating too deeply into tracks in a window jamb. Other references of note include each of the element modular furniture system of Turnipseed, US 2015/0086260, the magnetically attachable window screen system of Alkhoury et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,923, and the connector for use in a window spacer assembly of Benson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,380. Yet additional references include the screen printing frame of Bubley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,138, and the mini pleat synthetic air filter assembly of Rivera, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,745.
Other commercially known mounting solutions for attaching the edges of a filter screen directly to a surface of an intake structure includes the Permatron MagnaMount magnetic clips which are utilized along with a conventional toggle lock fastener. A further example of this is depicted in the Stayput commercial fastener disclosure, and which teaches a toggle style fastener such as which has been in used in marine applications for securing canvas to any type of rigid surface.